herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Mouse
Jeremy "Jerry" Adam Mouse is a fictional animated character and the deuteragonist in Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical cartoon short films. Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbara, Jerry is a brown anthropomorphic mouse, who first appeared in the 1940 MGM animated short Puss Gets the Boot. Hanna gave the mouse's original name as "Jerry", while Barbara claimed the mouse went unnamed in his first appearance. In "Tom and Jerry: the Movie", he was voiced by Dana Hill, and serves as the deuteragonist. He is Tom's rival. History ''Tom & Jerry cartoons Jerry appeared in the first episode of Tom and Jerry. He was unamed in the short but was known as "Jinx" and was less smart. However, In the second Tom and Jerry episode (A Midnight Snack), His name was turned into "Jerry". He mostly wins in most of the time, but sometimes gets outsmarted and Tom wins. ''Anchors Away ''and Dangerous When Wet'' Anchors Away Jerry appeared as a ruler of a kingdom where music is banned because he believes that he lacks talent, and Gene Kelly pursuades the mouse into preforming a song-and-dance number with him. Tom briefly appears as a butler for Jerry. Dangerous When Wet In the film, Tom and Jerry did an underwater ballet with the main character, Katie Higgins. ''Tom and Jerry Kids'' In 1990, Jerry wears a red bowtie and is a more "childlike" version of himself. He appeared with Tom, who also is a childlike version of himself. Movies Tom and Jerry: The Movie Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars Tom and Jerry: The Fast and The Furry Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Heroic Acts *Helps save a girl named Robyn Starling from her wicked Aunt Figg *Helps a circus lion return to the African jungle *Saves the holiday kingdom from the evil Cat King and his gang *Rescues a puppy who was thrown out the car window to drown *Saves a new kitten from Tom Cat's cruelty *Saves Tom Cat on certain occasions *Helps Dorothy and Toto return home to Kansas *Protects a baby woodpecker from Tom *Saves a baby duckling named Quacker from Tom on occasions *Saves his ward Tuffy from Tom on occasions *Rescues Spike from the dog catcher Love Interests *Peep (Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars) *Lillie Mouse and Marie Mouse (Tom and Jerry cartoon: Tom and Cherie) *La Petite Ballerina (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Cherie Mouse and Toots Mouse (The Tom and Jerry Show 2014) Trivia * Although not truly a villain, he is considered a Fan Villain. * His name "Jerry" comes from his first name which is Jeremy. His middle name Adam, comes from the fact that he was Tom's very first rival since childhood. * Jerry does not appear in Castaras, but is mentioned by Tom many times. Gallery Puppy Tale.jpeg|Jerry and the Puppy saving Tom during a rainstorm Jerry mouse king .jpeg Jerry eating cheese.jpg Jerry crying tears of despair.jpeg Jerry roars.png|Jerry enraged with Tom for hurting Tuffy Jerry drowning.jpeg Jerry's scowl.jpeg Jerry facing Tom.jpeg Jerry 2.png 277673-175026-jerry large.jpg Tom and jerry vs prince John .jpeg|Tom and Jerry facing Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham in the film, "Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse" Little mouse Jerry in Robin Hood movie.png Le Petite Ballerina and Jerry.jpeg|Jerry with Le Petite Ballerina in Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Jerry Mouse in Springtime for Thomas.gif|Jerry Mouse in Love Headless Paulie, Tuffy and Jerry.jpeg|Jerry Mouse with a Headless Paulie and Tuffy in Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Jerry Mouse and Nelly Horse.jpeg|Jerry Mouse with Nelly the Horse in Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Jerry and the star.jpeg Jerry lassoing .jpeg Jerry, Tuffy, Nelly and Paulie.jpeg|Jerry, Tuffy), Nelly and Paulie on their way to the star to find the Toymaker in order to reclaim the holiday kingdom from the cats Jerry and Tuffy's wooden soldiers.jpeg Jerry on ice.jpeg Jerry mouse with la petite ballerins.jpeg Tin Man, Jerry, Dorothy, Tuffy, Tom, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion.jpeg Tom, Dorothy, Toto and Jerry.jpeg Tom with his little buddy jerry.jpeg Jerry take a bow.jpeg Newborn Jerry.gif|Newborn Jerry Newborn Jerry grabs Kitten Tom's tongue.jpeg|Newborn Jerry grabbing Kitten Tom's tongue Jerry Mouse in "Kitty Foiled".jpeg|Jerry Mouse in "Kitty Foiled" Thumbs up tom and Jerry .jpeg Jerry ballet magic.jpeg Last Christmas Jerry.jpeg Jerry in the corner.jpeg Tuffy and Jerry.jpeg Tot Watchers.jpg|Tom and Jerry got arrested for stealing a baby to a construction site, assuming they were babynappers. Dog trouble .jpeg|Jerry Mouse at the mercy of Spike Bulldog Jerry Mouse at the mercy of Tom Cat.jpeg Tom Cat glaring angrily at Jerry Mouse.jpeg Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood & his merry mouse - Tom and Jerry freeing Robin Hood and his merry men.jpeg Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz 1 - Tom and Jerry set off to rescue Dorothy Gale.jpeg Belly achin' - inside the belly of Tom Cat.jpeg|Jerry and Quacker inside Tom Cat's stomach T&J - Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse - Jerry Mouse walking out of Tom Cat's mouth with the key.jpeg|Jerry walking out of Tom's mouth with the key in tow T&J and the Wizard of Oz - Jerry Mouse protecting Dorothy Gale from an angry pig.jpeg|Jerry Mouse protecting Dorothy Gale from the pigs in the pig pen T&J:the movie - Jerry mouse captured by Ferdinand.png|Jerry Mouse captured by Ferdinand T&J: a nutcracker tale - Jerry ready to take back the kingdom.jpeg T&J: A Nutcracker Tale - Jerry and friends venturing through the forest.jpeg T&J: the magic ring - tom starts laughing with his best friend Jerry .jpeg T&J: the magic ring - Jerry laughing.png|Jerry laughing T&J: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse - Jerry reading the letter.png T&J: Robin Hood and his merry Mouse - Vore shot 1.jpeg|Jerry inside Tom's mouth Belly Achin' - Jerry and Quacker inside Tom's belly.jpeg|Quacker and Jerry inside Tom's stomach T&J: a nutcracker tale - Jerry with nelly.jpeg|Jerry with Nelly T&J: Robin Hood and his merry mouse - oh, no! I'm in a mouth.jpeg|Jerry trapped inside Tom's mouth T&J: Robin Hood and his merry mouse - Let me out of here!.jpeg T&J: a Nutcracker Tale - La Petite Ballerina and Jerry.jpeg|Jerry with La Petite Ballerina T&J: a nutcracker tale: Jerry and la petite ballerina happy ending.jpeg T&J: a nutcracker tale - Jerry's heroic mourning.jpeg|Jerry Mouse mourning the death of Nelly Jerry accepting a candy cane from Tom.jpeg Tuffy Mouse standing up to the cats.jpeg Tuffy lamenting.jpeg Tuffy and Jerry meet the fire fairy.jpeg Paulie, Tuffy, Nelly and Jerry being followed by Tom.jpeg Paulie, Jerry, Tuffy and Nelly in the Dragon's lair.jpeg Paulie, Jerry and Nelly being shot out of a cannon.jpeg Jerry hypnotizing the dragon.jpeg Jerry and the fire fairy.jpeg Jerry shrugs.jpeg Jerry longing for a chance to dance.jpeg Jerry scowling.jpeg Jerry confused.jpeg Jerry mouse wooden spoon.jpeg Jerry mouse archery tournament.jpeg Tom and Jerry rushing to Dorothy's aid.jpeg T&J meet Sherlock Holmes - mousenapped .jpeg|Jerry getting mousenapped by Moriarty's henchcats T&J meet Sherlock Holmes .jpeg Jerry laughing.jpeg Red, Jerry and Tuffy.jpeg Space Captain Jerry.jpeg Feeble attempt to escape.jpeg A cat and a mouse...friends???.png Best friends forever.jpeg Jerry and Tuffy ice skating.jpeg|Jerry and Tuffy ice skating T&J meet Sherlock Holmes: Gotcha, mouse-boy!.jpeg Nelly, headless Paulie, Jerry and Tuffy in the Dragon's Lair.jpeg Nibbles' Red behind.jpeg Robin Hoodwinked - Tuffy determined.jpeg Babysitting blues - Jerry bathing his nephew.jpeg|Jerry Mouse in Tom and Jerry Tales cartoon, Babysitting Blues Cat Nebula - Jerry and Tuffy terrorized by Alien Cat Tom.jpeg|Tuffy and Jerry terrorized by alien cat Tom Just Ducky - Jerry teaching Quacker to swim.jpeg|Jerry teaching Quacker to swim in "Just Ducky" DJ Jerry - Jerry as a DJ at a nightclub.jpeg|Jerry as a DJ in Tom and Jerry Tales cartoon, DJ Jerry Zent out of Shape - Mischievous little Jerry .jpeg|Jerry as he appears in Tom and Jerry Tales cartoon, Zent Out of Shape The Little Orphan - Jerry peeved with Nibbles.jpeg|Jerry scowling at Tuffy in T&J cartoon, The Little Orphan The Little Orphan - Jerry and Tuffy.jpeg The Milky Waif - How Dare You hurt my ward, you big brute!.jpeg|Jerry is very angry with Tom for hurting Nibbles in "The Milky Waif" Jerry longing to perform ballet.png|Jerry longing to perform ballet Jerry's wish comes true.jpeg Jerry's wish and desire is granted.jpeg Jerry's party getting crashed by a group of alley cats.jpeg Jerry dancing ballet.jpeg Jerry in the spotlight.jpeg Jerry dancing.jpeg Jerry on little tippy-toes, mimicking Tom.jpeg Jerry playing the flute.jpeg T&J a nutcracker tale - Paulie, nelly and Jerry taking the toys back.jpeg T&J a nutcracker tale - Paulie and nelly encouraging Jerry not to give up hope.jpeg|Paulie encouraging Jerry not to give up hope Jerry overpowering the King of Cats with his army of toy soldiers.jpeg T&J a nutcracker tale - is this the end?.jpeg|Jerry and Tuffy eaten by Tom Jerry outsmarting Tom.jpeg|Jerry Mouse outsmarting Tom Cat Jerry with Jack Bradley.jpeg|Jerry with Jack Bradley in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure T&J's giant adventure - Tom, Jerry and Jack standing up to Mr. Bigley.png|Tom, Jerry and Jack standing up to Mr. Bigley Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Rodents Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Genius Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hammerer Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Fighter Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gunmen Category:Axemen Category:Knifemen Category:Rivals Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Important Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Titular Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Swordsmen Category:Successful Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Animal Kindness Category:Speedsters Category:Trap Masters Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Damsels Category:Archenemy Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:The Hero Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Oz Heroes Category:Robin Hood Heroes